This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to rearrangement management for a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Data access may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for efficient data access may increase.